Angel of Redemption
by AssassinPro
Summary: A Spartan 2 survives Reach due to an accident that caused him to be in the infirmary while his friends all die defending the planet. Vowing to never fail again the Spartan succeeds in every mission until a ghost from the past comes back to haunt him. Can he survive and complete the mission?
1. Chapter 1

The assassin leapt through the air as the guard turned to check the score of the Grifball match on the screen. Landing without making a single noise, Damian glanced at the rooftops of the nearby buildings to make sure no one had spotted him as he continued with his plan. Satisfied that no one was there Damian pulled off his Operator style helmet to get in a breath of fresh air and rethinking the events that led up to the assassination of the local Insurrectionist leader.

**Two days earlier on board UNSC stealth frigate Noble**

Walking through the corridors of his new home for the time being Damian received a call on his private communicator from the ONI Spook who was his handler for years.

"Hey Webb, what's up?" Damian inquired

"There's a new assignment waiting for you in the briefing room." Webb said

Damian hung up knowing that no other words were needed, he headed to the briefing room to find out what his new assignment was. Reaching the control room in a few minutes Damian knocked twice before entering. As he entered he snapped a smart salute to the Admiral sitting behind the desk.

"At ease Damian you know I can't stand when my friends salute me." Said David

"Protocol dictates it sir." Replied Damian sitting down in the only other chair in the room

David was a complicated man, joining the Navy when he was 18 David fought in dozens of operations against Rebels and swiftly rose through the ranks reaching Colonel in two years. After the Human-Covenant war broke out David was promoted to Captain and was transferred to command of a frigate named Indecent Exposure. After three battles and two near death incidents David was given command of a small fleet of three frigates and his task force was assigned to delivering swift punches to the Covenant using the five companies of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers he successfully destroyed three weapons factories and only lost one squad of soldiers when the Covenant discovered them planting the nuke. David was promoted to Admiral after the war finished and became the leader of the fleet he was in command of right now.

"Ok Damian enough with the pleasantries we located a Rebel leader and we need you to take him out." stated David

"Roger that sir I'll prepare immediately for departure." Damian said as he rose off the chair

"Sorry but I'm sending in a team of ODSTs to scout the area first you'll be leaving in two days." the Admiral ordered

**Present Day**

Finished with his memories Damian put his helmet back on and continued with his mission. Opening the skylight in the target's office he slowly descended using a rope attached to a vent on the roof. Dropping to a crouch on the floor Damian assessed his surroundings and noticed that someone was laying on the couch in the dark. Quietly heading over to see who he was Damian realized it was us target who fell asleep in a suit and laid haphazard on the couch. Pulling out his combat knife Damian crept up to the leader and struck. Without making a single noise his target died peacefully and painlessly. Standing up and looking at his handiwork Damian scaled the rope out of the office and escaped to the designated exfiltration point without incident. Standing in the pelican Damian congratulated himself on a job well done.

**On board UNSC stealth frigate Noble**

After returning from his mission Damian immediately shed his Spartan armor and stored it in the specially designed compartment in his room. Lying down on his bed Damian stared at the picture of him and two of his closest friends from the Spartan Academy on Reach. Putting the picture and all the painful memories down, he put on a pair of exercise shorts and a shirt and headed to the fitness room. On his way there he thought of how all his friends and comrades had died during the Fall of Reach while he still survived.

**Planet Reach Two Years Ago**

During a mission where he had to extract ONI specialists that were stranded in the middle of a forest with a squad of Marines, Damian went in and managed to get the specialists to the pick-up zone without anyone getting killed. While scanning the trees for any sign of hostiles a Marine screamed out in pain as a plasma sword seared through his chest and he was lifted off the ground and slid to the ground. The other humans all raised their weapons and opened fire on the elite only for it to disappear and a dozen more appeared out of the undergrowth as their cloaking wore off.

Damian shouted for the Marines to defend the ONI personnel. As the Marines unleashed streams of lead from their assault rifles, Damian ran to the closest elite and blasted a hole in its chest with his shotgun while spinning around and threw the dead elites sword at the closest hostile. As the sword cleaved the elite in half Damian turned and saw five elites were left and they were advancing on the Marines. Charging back to the survivors he checked his shotgun and saw he only had two shots left to kill five enemies. As he reached the first one he waited until the muzzle of his gun jammed into the back of the elite head and pulled the trigger watching as the elite's head turned into purple mist. Using his last shell too kill an elite cutting a Marine's head off he dropped his shotgun and pulled out his combat knife as he sprinted to the three surviving elites. Jumping up and slamming his heel down hard on the knee of the closest elite Damian thrust his knife into the elite's neck and twisted.

He couldn't pull his knife out as he felt a burning hot pain pierce his abdomen. Passing out Damian awoke when he felt arms dragging him to the Pelican and looked into the burnt face of one of the ONI specialists he was supposed to rescue. As darkness washed over him Damian vaguely wondered if he succeeded or not.

When he finally awoke again a day later he found out that all the ONI men had died except the one who saved him. After hearing this news he vowed he would never fail a mission again.

_A/N Hey guys this is the first story I have ever written so reviews are welcome and much needed. Thank You_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Hey guys here is the second chapter. Sorry not much action but I promise there will be more in the coming chapters. Reviews are welcome negative or positive it helps either way. Enough of me enjoy._

**Present Day**

Arriving at the gym, Damian made his way to the punching bag and let the frustration of his only failure pass through his head over and over again as he destroyed the punching bag and it flew off its hinges to land in a heap on the floor.

Damian sighed as he grabbed the mangled bag and took it to the area specifically designed for this type of event. After washing off he went to the mess hall to grab something for lunch. On his way, Damian ran into an ODST turning the corner, and after picking up the trooper Damian recognized Matt who was one of his only other friends left besides Webb or David.

"Hey Matt, where are you headed?" Damian asked

"I'm going to grab some lunch. Wanna tag along?" Matt replied

"I was on my way there." said Damian

So after rearranging their clothes, the two men went to the mess hall and grabbed lunch. As they sat down Damian noticed a girl sitting a few tables away and didn't know who she was so he asked Matt.

"Who's the girl sitting over there by herself?"

"Huh...Oh that's Maria; she came in when you were on your mission. Apparently she's an ODST who helped Noble team get Cortana to the Pillar of Autumn. She was the only one who managed to get on the Pillar and survive." Matt answered

When he finished Damian checked his communicator and saw that Webb wanted to see him in his office, which meant work. Dropping off his tray at the dish cleaner Damian left the cafeteria and went on his way to see Webb. Arriving at the office Damian walked in without knocking, because Webb was already expecting him and wouldn't worry about him knocking, looking in he saw that Webb was reading a file and seemed to miss his presence.

"Damian, sit down. Do you want a drink?" Webb asked without looking up from the file

As Damian sat he said "No thanks, I just ate lunch."

"Ok. I got a job for you," Webb said putting the folder down, "You've been transferred to a new assignment."

"What?" Damian stuttered

"You're to report to Arcadia to escort ONI Lieutenant Ommand where ever he needs to go." Webb continued without hesitation

"So I'm turning into a bodyguard?" He demanded, "Little more than a hired gun toting around some no good officer." The question came out more as a statement.

"Damian I know you're mad but listen. This Lieutenant is the officer who survived back on Reach." Webb continued

"Why can't he get a team of personal bodyguards, I'm sure ONI can afford a few." Damian said dazed and slightly confused at his current situation.

"He personally requested you, our hands are tied. You leave in an hour. Go get ready. Dismissed." Webb said with an edge to his voice Damian had never heard before.

So with that said Damian left Webb's office and went to his quarters to gather his things. After packing his armor in its case and securing his sidearm, he hefted his gear on his shoulder and left his room for the last time. Before leaving he decided to say bye to Matt because he wasn't sure if he would ever see him again.

Running into Matt on his way to see him proved helpful.

"Hey Matt I'm leaving for a new assignment and I don't know if I'll see you again so bye." Damian managed to get out

"I heard from Webb, and was about to come say bye myself." Replied Matt sadly

So it was with a handshake and a salute the two left, never to see each other again. Moving to the hangar Damian saw a luxury cruiser docked alongside Noble and assumed it was in need of repairs until he saw an immaculately dressed man walked up to him and asked "Are you Damian?"

"Ya, who are you?" Damian countered

"That doesn't matter. You're to follow me, I'm your driver." The man said ignoring Damian's glare

With that said the driver turned and left, expecting Damian to follow like a lost puppy. Looking back one last time at the ship that was his home for the last two years, Damian turned and followed after the driver. Daman go to the ship and saw that although it was a luxury ship there was a Mini-Mac and multiple missile slots along the hull for defense. Suddenly aware of how helpless he was against his current situation, Damian marched up the stairs into the lounge of the first-class ship and was shocked at the amount of stuff inside, boxes full of God only knows what were stacked up on the walls of the ship and there was a clean path between the boxes to the bathroom and cockpit. Damian looked at one of the boxes and went to look inside when the driver came out and said that they would be leaving in five minutes so Damian had to sit down and get ready for the jump. Spotting a chair in the corner Damian headed over to sit and tried to get some sleep.

**Three Days Later Orbiting Arcadia**

Damian woke to the sound of gunfire. Needing no further prompting he stood up, unclipped his pistol from his holster, and moved to the sound's source. Careful to take cover with the boxes Damian moved around the corner to see the driver with an assault rifle holding back anther five men all using outdated weaponry "Rebels" Damian thought as he ducked behind the crate next to the driver.

"Hey glad you woke up. I need some help." The driver said calmly

"Ya, I can see we have company." Damian replied with a smirk

"Shut up and shoot." Ordered the driver

With the pleasantries aside Damian and the driver managed to take out two of the Rebels before the driver took a shot to the head and collapsed as a plume of blood shot up. Grabbing the assault rifle Damian saw it only held twenty more bullets and no extra mags were around plus his handgun was empty. Peering over the crate Damian managed to take one attacker out before he ran out of ammo. With two men left alive with extra guns and ammo Damian was probably going to die for that stupid Lieutenant. "Oh well." Damian said to no one, "Might as well go down swinging." With that said Damian popped up surprising the men and threw his gun at the closest on with enough force to break a couple ribs. Without hesitating he grabbed the man's body and used him as a shield as he charged the guy's friend. Still in shock of the speed Damian had the other guy didn't even move until Damian plowed into him and used the stolen gun to take down both of the attackers. Standing with his gun ready Damian checked to make sure there wasn't anyone left in the ship and after making sure the place was clear he went to the cockpit to contact someone to come pick him up and grab the bodies that disappeared. "Wait a minute," Damian exclaimed, "Where in the hell did those bodes go!" Worried that zombies were walking the ship he kept his gun ready as he saw all the "Rebels" and the driver sitting there drinking beer.

"There he is." One of the guys said, "We were wondering if you would ever come back."

"How are you alive? I watched a bullet go through your head." Damian asked the smiling driver

"Must be magic or maybe I'm a robot." The driver mocked Damian, "No I am not dead, and they were just training rounds."

"WHY?" Damian screamed at all the men making some jump

"I wanted to see if you were still as good as you were back on Reach." Said a commanding voice behind him

Turning around as the men stood up and snapped crisp salutes, Damian faced a middle-aged man around thirty with sandy brown hair and for an ONI officer not in bad shape either with a medium build except his arms which looked like they belonged to a boxer. Spotting the Lieutenant's bars on the man's shoulders Damian gave him a lazy salute to show as much disrespect as possible without being court-martialed. "I guess you want an explanation for all of this?" the officer said

"You're damn right I want an explanation for this." Damian said angered and ignoring protocol

"It's simple really. I wanted to make sure you were good enough to take down my best guys before I put my life in your hands. I don't think I introduced myself I am ONI Lieutenant James Ommand. Your new boss." Was added on as an afterthought

"Why go to all this trouble just to see if I'm as good as I used to be?" Damian asked starting to calm down a little

"No particular reason." Ommand said in a friendly tone, "Come on we have to get going. I'll brief you on our situation on the way."

So Damian and Ommand left the others and got in a very expensive, no doubt bulletproof, car with a private driver. Sliding in to the car Damian felt uncomfortable at the difference between how he lived and ONI lived.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the next chapter a little action but not really much._

**Regional ONI HQ**

Upon arriving at the HQ Damian noticed that it looked completely inconspicuous next to the other skyscrapers, this one had people going in and out and looked like nothing important would ever happen inside those walls. The driver pulled up in front and they got out and walked into the lobby and took the elevator to the sixty-fifth floor, where they got out and walked the corridor to the last door. When they got to the door Ommand pulled out a key and they walked in the room. Taking stock of everything in the room and where it was, Damian stepped in behind Ommand when three men dressed in outfits similar to Ommand walked in from the other room next door. "Hello Spartan," one of the men said, "Please take a seat. We have a lot of things to discuss and very little time."

Sitting down in the chair across from the suits, Damian noticed that Ommand stayed away from them and stayed by the door with both of his hands clenched into fists and looking very agitated.

"Ok. Why don't you guys tell me what's going on?" Damian demanded

"There is no time for pointless questions Damian. The only thing you need to know is that Lieutenant Ommand needs your help and you will assist him with what he wants, no questions asked.

With that said the suits left and Ommand let out an angry sigh after he closed the door.

"I really can't stand those guys." Ommand said after a couple minutes of silence

"Ya they seem to be really fun party-guys." Damian replied sarcastically

"The sad part is because of the war being over and more people being dead they're in charge of most covert operations."

"So that's what I'm going to be doing?"

"What? Oh ya. You are going to help me like they said but it entails a little more finesse than charging in and killing everyone."

"So what am I going to be doing?"

"I received intel a while ago that the remnants of the Covenant fleet are scouring the Outer Colonies. You and I are going to find and destroy these Covenant survivors before they do extreme damage."

"So we're killing the survivors and saving planets. Count me in."

**The next day**

Damian woke up the next morning and realized that he had slept until 11:30 am. "Well I guess I should get up." The kitchen of the apartment looked sparse although there was a plate full of food on the counter with a note that said, "Meet me downstairs at 12:00-Ommand" Damian realized that he had thirty minutes to get there so he inhaled the food and got a quick shower, then headed downstairs. The lobby looked ordinary enough with people walking in and out with briefcases and two security guards with standard issue magnums in their holsters. Damian took all this in as he stepped out of the elevator and looked for Ommand somewhere in the crowd.

"Boo." Ommand joked as he popped out from behind Damian, "Come on we gotta go somewhere."

As Damian followed Ommand outside the lobby and into a car waiting for them he asked "Where are we going?"

"To the gym." Ommand said as he sat down in the driver seat

"Gym? Why are we going to the gym?" Damian asked skeptical

"I need to see how fit you are if we're gonna work together."

So they went to a gym that looked big enough to be a ship dock. The two entered and Ommand talked with the employee at the desk for a little bit before they were directed to a private room with a boxing ring in the middle of it. Without saying anything Ommand went to one of the changing room to get changed. Since Damian had only a little time to pack he had only grabbed his exercise outfit and a set of semi-nice clothes.

As Ommand emerged from the room a couple minutes later Damian saw that he was holding two pairs of boxing gloves. Again without saying a word Ommand threw one of the pairs of gloves at Damian and put his own on then stepped into the ring. "You do know that I have enhanced reflexes and strength so there is a chance that I could kill you?" Damian asked entering the ring. Ommand only reply was to raise his fists and get into a fighting stance. Damian realized Ommand wasn't going to talk so he raised his fists and got ready to call for help since Ommand was going to get knocked on his ass. Circling each other looking for a weakness Damian realized that they were both skilled and knew what to do so he threw the first punch at Ommand's chest to end this quickly. What Damian wasn't expecting was for Ommand to be gone when he was about to connect. Looking around Damian saw that Ommand had moved to the right and swung a fist at Damian's head. Ducking, Damian barely managed to escape the hit even with his enhanced speed. While Damian ducked Ommand threw an uppercut that connected with Damian's descending head and sent him sprawling on the floor. After Damian got up he realized that Ommand would be a threat and decided to take this seriously. Damian approached with his fists raised and saw that while he got a tiny cut from the last hit Ommand hadn't even broken a sweat. Staying on the defensive this time Damian saw Ommand shift his weight and blocked the punch and countered with a jab to the stomach. Although Damian hit Ommand full-force in the gut he hadn't even bent over and the only indication he got hit was that he took a breath after backing away.

Damian lashed out in anger as him and Ommand had been sparring for over an hour and although he was covered in sweat and bruises, Ommand had only just started to sweat and the only hits Damian landed weren't enough to hurt. Ommand blocked Damian's attack and threw the last punch knocking Damian flat on his ass for the umpteenth time of the last hour. Standing up, Damian rushed Ommand to end the fight and threw an uppercut that would have destroyed his jaw if he was there. Ommand saw the punch and jumped back just out of reach and Damian overreached and fell down overbalanced.

"I think that's enough." Ommand said taking off the gloves

"Why did we do that?" Damian asked while standing up

"I wanted to make sure you knew you're not invincible." Ommand replied calmly

"I know I'm not invincible. I'm not stupid." Damian said angered

"Yes that might be true but you never were hurt other than that incident on Reach."

"As I recall that incident was because of you"

"True but this still helps remind you of your mortality."

"Fine. Any other way you wanna beat me today?" Damian said sarcastically

"No that's it for today. Come on we gotta clean up so we can meet the team."

_A/N Hey me again. I need team members names. There's two ODST's and one elite, I'm looking for real names for them so suggestions are welcome PM or leave it in the reviews._

_ Mattmaster112 I am aware some SPARTANS survived Reach I'm not sure if the description confused you or not. I only meant Damian's friends all died not every SPARTAN._


	4. Chapter 4

**UNSC defense platform orbiting Arcadia**

After their sparring session Damian and Ommand cleaned up then boarded the same ship that brought Damian to Arcadia.

"Hey, did ya miss me?" Damian was greeted by the pilot who had a goofy smile on his face

"What happened to you being all serious and never talking?" Damian retorted

"What that? Na I'm not like that at all."

"I can tell." Damian muttered under his breath

"Just because you're grumpy doesn't mean you get to ruin everyone else's day jackass." The pilot said angrily

With a stressed silence the three arrived at the station and docked in the hangar. Ommand led the way out with the pilot staying behind in the ship. The two walked through the station and most of the people they passed were Marines who all stepped aside and saluted as they walked by. After a few minutes of walking Ommand stopped in front of a door and opened the door to reveal a white room devoid of color, and the only thing in it was a long wooden table with numerous chairs pushed in along the edge. Ommand walked to a chair and sat down looking at the file in front of him.

Ommand looked up at Damian and said, "Come sit down and read up on this file."

Damian walked over and sat to the right of Ommand and picked up the file, it read.

_Subject: Staff Sergeant Knight of the 5th ODST Battalion_

_Status: Awaiting assignment_

_Career Record: Sergeant Knight has seen action on not only the first Halo ring but also the second ring where Commander Miranda Keyes chased the Prophet of Regret with her ship and Spartan 117. Knight also took part in both battles for Earth. The sergeant also was involved with the defense of Reach assisting Spartan teams on various missions._

_Notable Events: Knight and his team were charged for insubordination and misconduct when ordered to report to an evacuation sight for a high value target but instead ignored his orders and defended the space port he was at so civilians could get off the planet._

"Wow this guy has some record." Damian remarked after reading the file

"Ya he does. Bring him in." Ommand said the last part into a comm port in the table

The doors opened revealing an ODST who walked in and sat down across the table from them and looked at Damian with a look of respect.

"Staff Sergeant Knight reporting." Knight's voice held a tone of command as he reported in.

"At ease." Ommand said putting down the file, "Well Damian get to know him."

"Ok? Staff Sergeant I am Petty Officer Damian Kyler." Damian started out but was interrupted by Knight

"A Spartan also and from your record a damn good one. Over fifteen high profile Innie leaders are dead because of you. That's a pretty impressive career but there's only one thing I need to know before I say yes to joining you guys." Knight said with a slight hint of awe in his voice

"Umm ok what do you want to know?" Damian asked shocked at how much Knight knew about him

"How did you survive when almost every other Spartan died defending Reach?"

"That would be his fault," Damian nodded his head towards Ommand, "I was sent to save him and other high value targets and was wounded in a skirmish. I was on my way to Earth in a hospital ship while they died."

"Ok. Well thank you for choosing me for the job I'm glad to accept it. If there's nothing more, goodbye." Before anyone could object Knight was out the door

"Well he was easy to convince." Damian joked

"Huh. Ya he was." Ommand stared dumbfounded at the door, "Well here's your next file I have to be somewhere else. You should be able to handle this." And with that Ommand left Leaving Damian there with the next file

_Subject: Sergeant Sky of the 10th Longsword Bomber Squadron_

_Status: Awaiting Assignment_

_Career Record: Sergeant Sky was a pilot of the fleet Admiral Hood commanded to take over Harvest when contact with the Covenant was first made. After returning from the engagement Sky took part in numerous naval battles in the Outer Colonies. Sky flew a Saber with NOBLE's 5 and 6 when they destroyed the supercarrier over Reach and NOBLE 5 sacrificed his life. After the Fall of Reach Sky arrived at Earth and took part in both battles for Earth._

_Notable Events: Although many of the battles Sergeant Sky took place in were defeats she managed to come out of them with little more than a scratch. Her fellow pilots describe Sky's flying as crazy and reckless while she simply says she does what's needed to survive._

"Hmm a pilot would be good I already hate that other ass." Damian thought

When Damian put the file down he activated the comm and told the next guest to come in. What Damian expected to see from the file description was a rough and tumble girl with a military regulated haircut and boyish face not a woman who could pass as a model on Earth and have blond hair that flowed down her shoulders and a face that would look good laughing and smiling. 'What the hell,' Damian thought, 'where did that come from?'

"Sergeant Sky reporting as ordered." Sky said still standing in front of the door

"Um, yes please take a seat." Damian sputtered

As Sky took a seat Damian wondered how he was going to pitch this and get her to join.

"So Miss. Sky I've read your file and it seems that you are a remarkable pilot."

"Please call me Hannah."

"Ok Hannah I'm organizing a team and we could use someone as daring as you as a pilot considering most of our sites will be hostile and extremely dangerous." Damian cautioned

"So can you tell me what I'll be flying on our missions?"

"Most likely Pelicans or Falcons depending on the mission. Now I know you're used to flying more agile ships so it could be hard for you to adjust."

"I think I can manage it sir." Hannah assured

"Ok well as far as I know your part of the team unless something changes so welcome aboard. Dismissed." Damian watched the door for a few seconds after Sky left and had a feeling this girl would be trouble for him.

The next file was blank and said classified. 'Hmm that's new.'

"Next guest please." Damian spoke into the comm

The door opened to reveal a silhouette Damian had burned into his brain and before the figure could step into the room Damian grabbed a chair, broke off one of the legs and had the broken end jammed against its throat and was pushed against the wall with enough force to dent the metal. It was the one and only thing he hated, an Elite

"Damian what the hell are you doing?" Ommand yelled running down the hall with his pistol out and he was soon followed by a pair of Marines with assault rifles held at the ready

When Damian made to reply the Elite slammed his head into Damian's knocking him back onto the table. Damian immediately reacted lashing out with his chair leg and flew forward at the Elite. The Elite jumped back and grabbed Damian's arms and pushed them behind his back and threw him into the Marines who caught Damian and tried to hold him back while another squad came running down the hall to help defuse the situation. Ommand stood in between Damian and the Elite who looked calm considering what he just did.

"Why the hell are you protecting him?" Damian yelled as the Marines let him go

"He's part of our team Damian."

"What? How is having it on our team good, he probably can't even speak!"

"I have a name human and I advise you to use it." The Elite's voice was deep and surprisingly smooth unlike some Elite's voices

Taken aback Damian calms down and asks, "Well then what is your name?"

"My name is Ladaj." Ladaj bowed his head as he spoke

"Ok Ladaj. Shall we?" Damian gestured back into the room

Ladaj and Ommand turned and looked at the wrecked table and the chairs strewn about and in unison said, "This is gonna be a struggle."

_A/N Hey guys this chapter sets some base and shows our new team and some personalities. I know I said there would be two ODST's but I switched one for Sky so the team had a better pilot. Anyways thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome good or bad they help my writing._


	5. Chapter 5

**ONI stealth frigate **_**Rogue**_** the next week**

Damian's alarm went off awaking him from a sleep filled with dreams as it had ever since Reach. Damian dreamt of his fallen friends and one of them in particular always stood out to him because she was Amy and she was Damian's girlfriend. 'Well ex-girlfriend now.' Damian thought bitterly, 'What a terrific way to start my day.' He stood up and grabbed his exercise clothes as he did every morning since coming on board Rogue so he could meet Ommand at the training room to spar. 'Maybe today's the day I actually win.' he thought as he left his room and went to meet Ommand. 'Wow aren't I just Mister Sunshine today?'

"Hey Ommand get up." Damian pounded on his door and yelled like always waking everyone else up too, like always

"I'm up. Stop breaking down my door it's unlocked" Ommand replied through the door, "Why do you always do that? You do know Knight's considering barricading you in your room at night?"

"If he does I can just yell and wake you all up anyways, besides they need to wake up early and get a jump on their day."

"Whatever look, my victory will have to wait until another day."

"Maybe today I would've won. Anyways why the sudden cancel?"

Ommand grabbed his data pad and said, "Get everyone up and meet me on the bridge in five." Ommand stood and left and Knight yelled "We're already up!"

Damian turned and looked at him and asked, "Would you really lock me in my room?"

Five minutes later the team stood on the bridge and was looking at a hologram of a Covenant outpost in an asteroid belt surrounding a gas giant.

"So what you are looking at is the first Covenant outpost we've discovered and the perfect place for you guys to stretch your legs."

Ommand debriefed them on the base and told them how they sent ships to collect the gas form the giant due to it being almost 50% methane it could fuel their Grunts for a while.

"So, what we go charging in and kill everyone then blow the place?" Knight inquired

"Well to put it bluntly yes if we take this base out, on one hand they have that much less methane and on the other hand we leave a survivor to tell our tale and get word spreading about us to have a tale so tall we'll be an army to them in a month." Ommand stated, obviously thinking this over a couple time

"Umm wouldn't that be bad? I don't know about you but the idea of Covies fantasizing about me is a little creepy," Sky said flashing a smile at Ladaj, "Well other than you of course Ladaj."

"Ugh. Are you aware you can never be with him, I mean you guys are different species and I'm not so sure how he makes babies." Knight joked and got a glare from Sky and a laugh from everyone else

"Ok enough joking," Damian started after he finished laughing, "Down to business. Ommand what can we expect inside?"

"From the number of collector ships at least fifty workers and maybe twenty guards I have no way of being sure until we get inside."

"Perfect we outnumber 'em." Knight said

"Um unless you have a secret army hiding on board to help us you're a little off in the numbers." Damian said

"Just trying to stay positive boss." Knight shrugged and left to get his gear

"Everyone suit up, we leave in ten minutes." Ommand ordered

Everyone left to get ready for the mission each grabbing their chosen weapons from the armory and suiting up in their armor. Damian grabbed a shotgun and a magnum for the close quarters combat they would be doing. Sky grabbed an SMG and two magnums with extra ammo for each. Knight was more creative in his selection grabbing two shotguns so he could go longer without reloading he also grabbed some incendiary grenades for any sticky situations. Ladaj grabbed his family sword and his customized plasma repeater that had reloadable batteries so he could keep shooting. Ommand grabbed his personal battle rifle and a specially made knife that had similar technology to the plasma dagger infused with it to cut through armor and metal easier. After the team was finished grabbing their gear they boarded the Pelican and Sky took off towards the base.

"So how do we get in?" Sky asked through the cockpit door

"There's a hangar right there," A waypoint popped up on everyone's HUD, "They already know we're coming and sent a team to intercept us."

"Ok Knight lead off and take out the closest ones as soon as the doors open Ladaj cover him with suppressing fire to keep anyone further back from firing at us. Sky, stay in the cockpit and wait for us to say it's clear then come out. Ommand and me will move in and take cover where we can and cover your approach. Everyone got it?" Green acknowledgement lights lit up on his screen and Ladaj nodded his confirmation

The ship shuddered as it entered the station's artificial gravity.

"Arrival in twenty seconds" Sky announced over the team's comms

"Alright everyone prepare for entry and be ready for anything." Damian ordered

As the team readied themselves for the battle the bay doors of the Pelican opened and the battle ensued. Knight led off running out and took out two grunts with a shotgun blast and peppered a jackal worker standing in the open with a plasma pistol. Ladaj jumped down and used his repeater to keep the security team entering the hangar from firing while Damien and Ommand moved to a group of crates and used them to take cover. The sound of a battle rifle joined the symphony of death as Ommand began taking shots at the security team. The firefight lasted for a few more minutes before Knight yelled "Screw this," and everyone saw an incendiary grenade fly towards the security team and seconds later they burst into flames as the grenade went off. After the screams died down everyone rose.

"Well." Ommand muttered

"That was certainly uh… effective." Ladaj admitted

"Hey guys. Whoa, what happened?" Sky asked leaving the Pelican

"Knight decided to test out the new incendiary grenades on some Covies." Damian finally spoke up

"Well I guess now is when we clear the base." Ommand suggested

"Ya let's go" Knight said walking away

The team moved further into the station finding little resistance from the remaining grunts a jackal. They cleared the station in almost an hour and they re-entered the hangar.

"Mission success." Knight said

"Not actually." Damian said, "We forgot to leave one alive."

"Well that doesn't matter we cleared the place."

"True. Too bad we'll just have to take out a different one since no one will hear of us."

_The ship is being controlled solely by an AI like the Kilo Five books. Don't forget to leave a review good or hate it helps._

_To the Guest I'm not entirely sure how to make Damian come off as a Spartan II this is my first time writing and I tried to make him emotionless but it seemed too hard to write with._


	6. Chapter 6

_So sorry for the long wait but school plus another story to write and writers block helped prolong the wait. I apologize for the short chapter but I wanted to put this up to introduce a friendly ghost and I wanted to upload a chapter. I give credit to _My Wunderwaffle iz missin _for Firebase Noble, you should read his story if you haven't yet._

**On board UNSC Rogue three weeks later**

Kanissa checked the cameras to see what the team was doing. Damian was in the ship's gym, as always, working out and destroying a few punching bags. Knight was in the cafeteria drinking coffee and watching some video on his data pad that seemed to keep him awake. Sky was in her room listening to music. Ommand and Ladaj were in the briefing room looking for more stations to destroy, and they always came up empty after every sector came up lifeless. After the initial station was destroyed the team had been searching for a few days when they discovered another station and this time managed to leave a few Grunts alive. Ever since then, the team had found no other stations ships or planets that were under ex-Covenant control. Kanissa appeared on the holographic podium next to Ommand and interrupted his conversation, "Ommand we haven't seen any activity in over a week and everyone's a little anxious and frankly, bored."

"I know, I know." Ommand sighed and rubbed his eyes

"Why don't we stop by Reach and resupply plus, it could give the team some room to breathe." Kanissa suggested

"She's right Ommand. We could all use some rest." Ladaj finally spoke up

"Ok. Kanissa change our heading and get us to Arcadia."

"Yes sir." And with that Kanissa's form disappeared and she was busy working

Ommand activated the ships comm, "Everyone report to the bridge."

After a few minutes the team was assembled.

"Listen up." Ommand barked out due to lack of sleep, "We're going to Reach for a resupply and rest."

The team had varying emotions on their faces as he continued, "We have had no luck in finding any stations and honestly, I'm sick of looking at all of you." Ommand managed a smile and everyone laughed lightly.

**Reach two days later**

The team walked off the pelican into Firebase Noble and boarded a Warthog. The driver took them to a hotel within the city. Their rooms were all on the same floor and it looked like the rest didn't have anyone staying in them. Knight immediately left saying something about an old friend who owed him drinks. Ladaj stayed in his room and did whatever it is Ladaj does alone. Ommand went straight to the closest ONI base to try and find out clues to where a station would be. This left Damian and Sky alone and in an awkward situation, due to the fact neither had been here for fun.

"Do you want to try and find a bar?" Damien suggested

"Sure. Let's get a cab." Sky led the way as Damien watched her walking and the way her hips just.. "Damien?" Hannah looked back at him, "Were you even listening to me?"

"What?" Damien was quite blunt as he was distracted by the way she had her hands on her hips

"Typical." Sky muttered angrily and stomped off

'Huh, that could have gone better' Damien thought bitterly

"That, my friend was pitiful."

Damien turned around to see a young man who couldn't have been more than twenty standing there. "Excuse me?"

"That," The kid nodded towards the elevator, "Was the worst thing I've ever seen."

'You're one to talk Casper' Damien thought darkly, "Well, being a soldier you're whole life doesn't help much."

"I could have done better." The kid bragged, feeling confident

"Really, wanna put money on it?" Damien asked

"Five-hundred credits."

"Can you pay up when you lose?"

"Can you?"

"Deal. We better hurry." Damien turned to leave

"Why?" Casper asked

"She could be anywhere by now."

"Oh, wait you want me to get her?" Casper gestured at the elevator

"Yep, come on"

The two walked into the seventh bar within two block of the hotel. The bar was blaring the newest music loud enough to be heard outside. After they showed their IDs, Casper had a military card, the ushers let them in to see all attention on Hannah as she danced on the floor and all the guys shouted encouragement.

"Have at it!" Damien had to yell even though Casper was right next to him

Without any hesitation, Casper walked to Hannah. Once he got next to her she smiled and started dancing with him. After the song ended they walked to the bar and stood near Damien. Damien could hear snippets of the conversation, but not enough for any understanding. Soon Sky leaned in and was whispering in Casper's ear while he laughed. Promptly after she ordered another drink, Sky leaned over in front of Casper and threw up all over him.

Damien walked up avoiding the puke, "Smooth"


End file.
